Collection of Crossover Oneshots
by Scribbled Truth
Summary: A collection of crossovers from various fandoms. Includes: One Tree Hill, Supernatural, Gossip Girl, Harry Potter, Covenant, Heroes and many more. Requests are welcome...
1. Contents

**Fandoms:  
**-One Tree Hill  
-Supernatural  
-Gossip Girl  
-Heroes  
-Covenant  
-LOST  
-Charmed

**CONTENTS**

**Returning Home**  
He was her Hunter and she was his Temptress. And remembering him dying broke her heart until he showed up the next day...  
_Brooke/Dean OTH/SPN_

**Always and Forever  
**They've made it, they finally made it. Guessed what 'it' is yet? Well I'll tell you what 'it' is! Brooke and Dean are getting married!  
_Brooke/Dean OTH/SPN_

**My Best Friend  
**One thing was for sure, he was going to kill Lucas Scott…  
_Brooke/Chuck friendship OTH/GG_

**Risking A Life**  
If you had told me, or anyone who knew me, that at 18, straight out of high school, I would be driving around the country hunting ghosts, exorcising demons and the many other supernatural creatures that attack America, they would have laughed and asked the nearest person to direct them to a loony bin.  
_Brooke/Dean OTH/SPN_

**Good Boys and Bad Girls**  
All the stories and TV shows go on and on about are the good girls falling for the bad boys.  
Obviously they hadn't met _her.  
Brooke/Dan OTH/GG_

**Against the World**  
"We're going to get through this. Me and you..." "Against the world."  
_Brooke/Peter OTH/Heroes_


	2. Returning Home

* * *

A oneshot for what happens to be the BEST crossover couple ever! Brooke and Dean. Brooke is from One Tree Hill and Dean is from Supernatural. Set in Season 4 Supernatural and in between Season 4 and 5 in One Tree Hill. I haven't seen what happens is Season 5 yet but I know some things.

* * *

I looked down at the tear stained picture. Me and Dean. Dean and I. Whichever way you looked at it, it still was too people in love. I'm Brooke Davis, designer and creator of Clothes over Bros, 22 years old and broken hearted. Over the years I guess I should've learnt I'm not that lucky with love. An example Lucas Scott but a few years later, in college, I found myself falling for one Dean Winchester who left then came back…

* * *

_I put down the mascara as the knock came. I adjusted my dress and grabbed my purse, thinking it was the limo driver for the premiere._

_I opened it and was greeted with a face I hadn't seen in years._

"_Dean?" I breathed._

"_Hey. Brooke. Looking good. Can I come in? Good." He walked straight past me and I let him. I turned as he passed inhaling his perfect scent. I closed the door subconsciously._

_He turned and looked me over. "Going out somewhere?"_

_I regained myself to retort. "Yes. So tell me why you're here, other than to disrupt my life again then ditch me." _

"_Brooke-"_

"_No. Tell me what want then get out." I told him._

"_I'm dying."_

_That floored me into silence. "You're…You're what?"_

"_Dying." He sighed and sat down on my couch and put rubbed a hand over his face. "I made a deal. A deal with a crossroads demon."_

"_Crossroads? As in sell your soul, crossroads demon?" I remembered the types of demons he told me about._

_He tilted his head towards me, smirking slightly. "You remembered what I told you."_

"_I've got a good memory. Go on." I urged and sat on the coffee table opposite._

"_Sammy, he died. I couldn't live without him. I just couldn't. So I made a deal."_

"_How long have you got?" I choked out._

"_A year. Well 11 months now."_

"_Why?"_

_He looked at me, directly in the eye for the first time. "Why what?"_

"_Why come see me? What do you want? You left me, not the other way around."_

"_I came to see you because I…" he paused and changed his direction. "I wanted you to know. Why I left. And why I didn't come back."_

"_And why was that Dean? Peyton came round and found me in tears, Dean!"_

"_I know and I'm sorry."_

"_So what do you want?"_

* * *

It hurt to hell, ironic dry laugh please insert here, to think about him and yet the memories are all I had.

* * *

_He turned and saw me and closed the door and walked around._

"_What do you want Brooke?" he sighed, looking over me, hands slung in pockets, totally avoiding my gaze. "Dean!" I called as I ran out of the elevator to the entrance and proceeded to run down the road and saw Dean about to get into the Impala. Avoiding traffic I ran across the road. "Dean." _

"_I'm sorry." I paused and debated whether or not to tell him. "I only said those things. Called you an idiot because you hurt me so bad and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel… because I love you."_

_He looked down at me with soft eyes. He was silent. I turned, not able to face rejection, and began to walk away, tears stinging my face in the cold air._

"_Brooke!" I heard from behind and I felt an arm turning me around. _

_He placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch. "The reason I came back. The reason I keep coming back. I love you too. I just couldn't say it. Everyone I love dies and I couldn't-"_

_I cut him off. "I love you."_

"_And I love you." He leaned down and kissed me softly and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring us even closer as one of his arm came around my waist while the other knotted in my hair._

* * *

As I said I was cursed in love. He ended up leaving for two months while I sorted out the business and then he came back and collected me to go on the road with him. I learnt the basics of the guns and how to kill certain supernatural creatures. I enjoyed it but the clock just kept ticking for Dean as we searched desperately for a solution.

* * *

_I strained against the invisible bindings on me as Dean withered on the floor in agony, Lilith laughing. I didn't even have to look at Sam to know he was doing the same._

_Dean's eyes connected with mine and I tried to show him how much I loved him before he turned over and his body stilled indefinitely._

_Everything turned white before I slumped to the floor. I scrambled to Dean as I heard voices blurring into the background. I held his body against mine, stroking his head, sobs wracking my body._

* * *

That was the end. Dean died and here I am 4 months later trying to move on but not able to. I ran a hand over my face. I hadn't heard from Sam or Bobby in a while and I was starting to get worried. A sharp ringing interrupted my thoughts and I picked up the phone, not bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Brooke?" A male voice came down the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Baby, it's me. Dean."

My blood stopped cold and my voice was dripping with venom. "Whoever this is, do not call this number again."

I slammed the phone down and I ran a hand across my face, breathing laboured. I looked down at the design and sighed.

I turned my attention to the newspaper clipping beside it.

_**Beau for Brooke?**_

_Is this a new guy in the horizon for up and coming designer Brooke Davis, co-owner of Clothes over Bros?  
__Well it certainly looks this way as Ms Davis ran after him before he got into his car. After a tearful exchange, the couple enjoyed a smooch under the moonlight before going back into her apartment.  
__They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but these two look to be worth a lot more.  
__The question on all New Yorker's lips are who is this new guy and when did this start?  
__On page 6, the newest range in the Clothes over Bros range…_

I shook my head, then put the clipping in the small box on the table. I took one last look at the photo then placed in in the box, closing the lid. With a sigh I stood and walked towards the bedroom, leaving the box behind. Leaving my past behind…

* * *

I yawned as I woke up. A knock interrupted me and I realised that was what had woken me up. I groaned before dragging myself up, pulling on a pair of sweats on the way.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I pulled a top over my head.

I pulled open the door finally. My eyes widened. Dean.

"Baby." Dean smiled.

I stumbled backwards and Dean walked in, cautiously shutting the door. I fell into the kitchen.

"Brooke. It's me, I'm really here."

"Yeah. Look, shape shifter, ghost, demon whatever, you have picked with the wrong girl to mess with. I slyly opened a draw and pulled out a gun.

"Brooke I'm not a-" He paused as I raised the gun against his advancing body. "Demon."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Brooke," He raised his hands defensively.

"Shut up!"

"Brooke, it's me. Look I'll prove it." He looked straight into my eyes and I gulped, knowing fully well those eyes could make me do anything.

"We met while you were in college and I tried hustling you. A shape shifter attacked you and I saved you. You first told me you loved me the third time I came back and after that I wouldn't let myself come back because of Yellow Eyes. I told you I loved you when I told you I was dying. I once told you that a touch from you could heal anything."

I looked up into his eyes in tears. "It couldn't save you."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

I kept one hand on the gun but raised one to his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"Dean?"

He nodded. "It's me Brooke."

I let the gun fall to the floor as I kissed Dean. I felt him lift me onto the kitchen top and opened my legs and I wrapped them around him bringing him closer as one hand ran down the front of him and the other down the back. Memorising him. One of his hands bunched my now shorter locks and the other ran down my back. He pulled back and groaned as I ran my nails down his back. I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you, you know." He whispered.

"Why don't you show me?" I breathed, my lips barely brushing his.

"Temptress."

"Hunter." I retorted.

He smiled at our nicknames. "Now what were we saying about showing you?"

I giggled as he lifted me up, legs wrapped around his waist. "Dean!"

And now I felt complete…

* * *

So what did you think?


	3. Always and Forever

**Okay the second story in my collection of one shots with crossovers. Enjoy the BrookeDean-ness.**

* * *

Sam POV

I walked down the aisle as I saw Rachel and Haley leave the room where Brooke was.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Good." Haley told me.

"You've got to be kidding. Horrible! She all but bit our heads off." Rachel replied honestly as I wrapped an arm around her.

I snorted. "Dean almost got the Colt on me! He is so denying he is nervous but he is not doing well."

Rachel laughed. "How are you Sam? Not going to go and propose to me yet, are you?"

I kissed her. "Not quite yet."

"Where are Luke and Peyton?"

"They should be here soon." Haley replied biting her lip. "And Nathan is getting Jamie ready."

* * *

**Brooke POV**

I took a shaky breath. I smoothed out the dress, flattening the invisible creases. I had finally made it. We had finally made it.

"Hello Cherry." I turned around and saw Lucas who was smiling at me.

"Broody." I grinned and ran at him. "God, I'm so glad you made it."

He swept me into his arms and as he put me down he smiled, still holding me. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

I slugged his arm. "I can't believe you've waited 3 years to get engaged to my best friend! Speaking of, where is my bridesmaid?"

"Right here." I turned and squealed as I hugged the blonde.

"Where are Haley and Rachel?" she asked.

"They're giving me time to not have a panic attack. Could you go get them? Both of you?" I looked towards Lucas. "Could you get your brother? I need the other half of the Scott brothers to help give me away."

"Sure." They both left, arms wrapped around each other.

I turned to the mirror. The small diamond glittered on my ring finger and I smiled as I remembered his proposal...

* * *

_"Do you want to dance?" He asked smiling down at me. I stopped and looked down the pier and smiled at the band's slow music._

_"Sure." He stood and held out a hand bringing me with him. I put one hand on his shoulder and he put his on my waist. Our other two were laced together at our sides. I gently rested my head on his heart, listening to the steady beating, feeling a scar right above it._

_"Look we both know I'm no good at this romance thing." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. "We both know I'm blunt. So here it is. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"_

_I pulled back and stared at him._

_"Please repeat that." I whispered._

_He smiled down at me and let go of my hand to fish something from his pocket. He held up a small engagement ring, a small silver band with two diamonds either side of a red ruby. A red ruby for the girl behind the red door._

_"It was my Mom's. I don't know how but my Dad got it and we found it. Sam said to give it to. It is kinda funny that my Mom liked red too?"_

_I smiled. "You're rambling."_

_"You're leaving me hanging here." _

_"Yes. Dean Winchester, I will marry you." I smiled up at him. He slid the ring onto my finger and lifted me up, spinning me around._

_"Dean!" I giggled._

* * *

A knock on the door came.

"Come in." I called.

I turned and smiled softly as I saw Sam.

"Hey, soon to be brother-in-law."

"You don't look ready to bite anyone's head off." Sam commented.

"They told you that. Damn, traitors."

"Come here Brooke." He brought me into a hug.

"How is he?"

"Good." Sam said hesitantly.

"That means he almost brought the Colt out on you."

"Pretty much."

"Hey, get your own boyfriend, Slut."

"I can't, Whore, he's my fiancé." I turned and smiled as Rachel, Haley, Peyton, Skills and Mouth entered.

"Go and see Dean, Sam." I told him.

Sam nodded and left.

"Hi guys." I smiled at them. "All we're missing is the Scott boys and the Tree Hill Ravens are complete."

"Someone call us?" Nathan asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Brooke!"

I kneeled down as Jamie hugged me. "How is my favourite ring bearer godson?"

"Good."

I stood up as Haley took her son.

"Now look here, you may be a Winchester soon but you'll never stop being one of us." Luke told me.

"Of course not. Now, Skills, Mouth, go out and usher. Guests should be arriving now."

"They are." Mouth told me. "See you at the aisle."

"Bye shawty." Skills said as they left.

We all burst out into laughter.

"So is my friend nervous?" Peyton asked.

"God, Peyt, I wanna throw up. Wait until you become Mrs Scott."

"We love you Brooke Davis. We said we would be back in four years. We were back and now it's six years later and you're getting married." Luke reminded me.

"It's surreal."

I took a deep breathe. "I think I need a group hug."

I picked up Jamie as some of the most important people embraced each other.

"Okay guys, don't start making me cry." I told them pulling away, using one arm to hold Jamie and the other to wipe my cheeks.

A knock came on the door and Skills and Mouth poked their heads in. "Everyone's here."

My eyes widened and my breathe became laboured. "Oh my God! I don't think I can do this."

"We're gonna go sit down." Mouth and Skills disappeared.

Haley took Jamie off me as I probably looked on the verge of a panic attack. Hell, I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Nathan came to stand in front of me, bending slightly to look me in the eye.

"Brooke, calm down. You are going to marry the guy you love. Nothing else matters. As soon as you walk out there, nothing else will. I promise."

My breathing calmed down and I smiled. "Thanks Nate."

"It's okay."

I bent down to Jamie's level. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Good, now Brooke Penelope Davis is going to do one last thing."

Jamie held out his pinkie. "Swear."

"Swear." I smiled and looped mine.

I stood and looked to my beautiful bridesmaids. "I love you guys."

They all embraced me, united in this event.

"See ya soon Mrs Winchester." Peyton told me as she picked up the flowers and opened the door.

"You'll do brilliant, Tigger." Haley reminded me, taking Jamie and standing behind Peyton.

"So slut, you can't be slutty anymore."

"Oh I can be slutty but just in private." I winked.

Rachel winked back and picked up her flowers and stood behind Haley, in their line ready to go out. Jamie, Haley, Peyton and Rachel in that order. I smiled at them then turned to my favourite Scott brothers.

They looked at each other then handed me a velvet box. I opened it and gasped at the necklace, a simple silver, diamond, necklace.

"It was from all of us. We wanted to give you one last present as Brooke Davis." Nathan told me.

"Thank you." I pulled them to a hug and as I pulled back Luke added me my bouquet of flowers.

The two brothers stood on each side of me and looped their arms through mine so the flowers rested in my hands between.

We stood at the door as the music began and the bridesmaids walked out and I heard everyone stand.

"Guys, don't let me fall."

"We won't." Nate laughed.

We walked to the end of the last aisle and when we turned, my eyes locked onto Dean's with his wide smile. I smiled back before glancing at our guests. We had decided a small wedding but Dean's side was still tiny compared to mine with just Bobby, Helen, Ash and Jo, all who were smiling at me. I turned to my side and found all my friends grinning at me and Io smiled back before turning my attention back to Dean who was still there smiling.

A step closer to him was a step closer to my future.

Rachel, Haley and Peyton stood to the side, opposite Sam who was on a step below Dean.

We finished the walk and both Scott's kissed me on each cheek before Nathan held out my hand to Dean and they sat down.

I grinned up at him as he helped me up.

The beginning of the priest's talk blurred out and I finally noticed him. "Now, the bride and groom have prepared their own vows."

Dean took a breathe and looked down at me, both hand in his.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, my Temptress, you gave me hope in what I thought was a hopeless world. You gave me a reason to come back, not to give in. You kept me going. You kept me returning. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you kept me loving. I love your heart, your soul and your very sexy body." Everyone chuckled at Dean's typical behaviour. "I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis."

I gulped, trying to keep down tears. "Dean Michael Winchester, my Hunter, you brought meaning into my life when I didn't control it. You were a ray of sunshine hitting me and I love you for guiding me into the light from darkness. I love you Dean. Heart, body and soul belong to you."

"Dean, repeat after me. 'I, Dean Michael Winchester,'"

"I, Dean Michael Winchester," I noticed the wince at his full name. He so did not like his full name and he hated people knowing it.

"Do take thee,"

"Do take thee," He rolled his eyes at the old language though he deals with much older language sometimes.

"Brooke Penelope Davis,"

"Brooke Penelope Davis,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." He winked down at me at 'wife' and I silently giggled, shaking my head slightly.

"Brooke, repeat after me. 'I, Brooke Penelope Davis,'"

"I, Brooke Penelope Davis," I stared into Dean's eyes.

"Do take thee,"

"Do take thee,"

"Dean Michael Winchester,"

"Dean Michael Winchester,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." I winked back at him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I grinned as he bent down to kiss me. Clapping erupted from around us. One of his hands was on my waist while the other was cradling my head. My hand travelled down and felt the indent of a small gun, typical. I heard a wolf whistle and I broke from Dean but still in his arms to look at Skills and giggled.

* * *

I smiled at Luke. We were swapping dance partners after our first dance. Dean was currently with Rachel.

"Wow, you're married." He said looking down at me.

"I always thought you would be before me." I told him.

"Brooke, I know I said I would save you but I'm glad you waited for someone else to." He smiled and I nodded.

"It means so much to me that you're here Luke."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled and I hugged him.

I heard a cough from behind me.

"I think it's my dance now." Nathan said as the song changed.

He took my hand and dramatically twirled me into his arms.

"Thanks for giving me away Nate."

"Brooke, you're my best friend."

"I know but I couldn't think of anyone else who I would want to do than the Scott brothers."

"Oh course, we're so hot, who wouldn't?"

"Okay, flashbacks of Jerk Nate."

"Hey!" he protested.

"Thanks Nate. I mean it. You're like my brother." I hugged him and we danced, me ending somehow piggy-back style in the end.

"My turn with the newest Winchester." Sam told him and Peyton laughed as she left Sam and went to Nate.

"Well, well Sammy-"

"Don't call me that." He said smiling. I stuck my tongue out. "Really mature."

"I never said I was."

He raised an eyebrow as he turned us. "And you just got married."

I took a step back then held my hands up clasped together and looked like an angel and pouted. "But big bwother, it was jwust pwetend."

"Better not be. How are you Brooke?" He said as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Good. Amazing. Not processing. I can't believe I'm married." I sighed happily.

"Yeah you're a Winchester."

We heard a cough behind us and we turned to see Dean arms crossed. "I think you're forgetting which Winchester brother you married and you," Dean pointed at Sam, "my wife, how dare you?"

I raised an eyebrow and that was all it took to break him and he pulled me into his arms. "Sammy go dance with Rachel."

"It's Sammy." he grumbled as he walked past but was soon grinning as he was pulled into a kiss by Rachel.

"So hubby, how are you?" I grinned up at him, both hands wrapped around his neck while his were around mine as we swayed to the music.

"I'm fine now you're with me."

"Ah, who knew you were a romantic?" I winked.

"I can show you romantic." He said before lifting me up, bridal style.

"Are you going to carry me across the threshold, dear sir?" I asked, hand on heart.

"No across the metal beauty door to christen it as newlyweds."

"Well kind sir proceed." He looked so ready to leave. "But we've got to stay here until later."

I grinned as his face fell but I kissed that off his face before he slid me down.

He groaned as he pulled away.

"You sure you don't want to bring the honeymoon forward by a few hours?"

"Not a chance." I grinned then smiled softly as he turned serious.

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"And I love you Dean Michael Winchester." I heard the growl in my ear and smiled. We were going to be fine. I had found my Naley. I had found my Always and Forever…

* * *

**Woah so read and review and tell me what crossover couples you would like.**


	4. My Best Friend

**My latest obbsession, Chuck/Brooke. A cute little friendship drabble.**

* * *

Chuck grimaced as a sharp ringing attacked his already agonised hung-over brain. The ringing was replaced with quick knocks. He dragged himself over to the door, ignoring his hazy brain. He swung the door open.

"Who ever it is, will you please-" He froze as he took in the girl standing in the doorway. "Brooke? You're meant to be in Tree Hill."

She looked up through tear stained eye lashes, arms wrapped around her waist protectively, her soft husky voice broken. "Can I come in?"

Chuck nodded shocked and took a step back to invite her in but was sent back by her hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her petite form, resting his chin on her head. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"God. Chuck. Everything." Every word was marred by a sob.

"You're here now. You're safe." He kissed her head and she tightened her grip.

* * *

Chuck sat at the bar nursing a cup of coffee as he watched his friend sleeping peacefully on his sofa, a far throw from the girl he had opened his door to earlier. He took a long gulp of his coffee, it waking him up through his hung-over state worse than the realisation some one had hurt his best friend.

His attention was drawn to Brooke as she stirred awake. She groaned and sat up, then took in a sharp breathe and he realised she was remembering everything. He left his coffee cup and sat on the coffee table opposite. She had yet to look him in his eyes since she had arrived.

"Brooke, what happened? Who did this to you? Who do I need to kill?"

"What you going to do? Strangle them with your scarf?" She tried to joke weakly.

He stared at her but her gaze was stuck to the floor. He sighed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Brooke, no jokes. That scarf is a trademark. And stop avoiding the subject. What happened?"

She took in a sharp breathe and looked up at him. "They did it again Chuck. Peyton kissed Luke and I had to give him up. He didn't want me, he wanted her." Her voice broke. "He didn't love me. Who could want me? Who could love me?" She dissolved into tears.

Chuck pulled her to him. "I want you. I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. You're my best friend, how could I not? And I'm going to grab my scarf and get the jet, fly to Tree Hill then strangle Lucas Scott until he realises he needs to get his ideas right and go with you." He smiled as he was rewarded with a soft chuckle.

She drew back and looked him straight in the eye, he saw the love of friendship shining through. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled back into his shoulder.

"You're my best friend Charles Bartholomew Bass. I love you."

"And you're my best friend, Brooke Penelope Davis. I love you too." He tightened his arms around her as to protect her.

One thing was for sure, he was going to kill Lucas Scott…

* * *


	5. Risking A Life

**A oneshot I love of Brooke and Dean.**

* * *

I stared out at the blurring scenery then turned to gaze at the two brothers in the front of the car. Sam was flicking through the Journal noting down something on a spare piece of paper, probably something to do with the ghost we were about to hunt in Charlotte. I shook my head at the thought of Jake which then led to the thought of Tree Hill.

If you had told me, or anyone who knew me, that at 18, straight out of high school, I would be driving around the country hunting ghosts, exorcising demons and the many other supernatural creatures that attack America, they would have laughed and asked the nearest person to direct them to a loony bin. But yet here I was sitting in the backseat of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, unconsciously yet very annoyingly tapping my foot to the beat of AC/DC, looking at the two brothers I had become attached to, in one way and another.

Sam was very much her big brother, caring, protective but strong. He had helped me through the more gruelling of my training and hunts, when even now after nearly a year I would find sickening and draining. We had a strong bond that I think will be tested but remain strong.

My eyes darted to the older brother. With one arm holding onto the roof of the car out of the slightly open window, the other hand on the wheel carelessly, his eyes sometimes darting to the mirrors to check the empty highway for other cars and the police, my boyfriend looked the ultimate of cool, suave and sexy. I smiled at those words. My boyfriend. Yet another two words I would've laughed at if you said to me when I was in sophomore year. That had changed with Lucas Scott and remained solid with Dean Winchester. His eyes met mine in the mirror and he smiled at me.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, inhaling his individual scent. A mixture of his cologne, sweat, leather and a slight tang of diner food. And it drove me mad. In fact everything drove me mad with Dean, for good or for bad. Sometimes when he would avoid his emotions I felt like hitting him and other times I would be driven mad with lust when he would skim his hands over my body and drive me crazy with feather light kisses. But the times he would drive me mad is when I realised how much I truly loved him. When he would hold me in bed, one arm slung across my waist protectively at night or when he would get Sam to drive his precious car so he could make sure I was alright after I had got hurt during a hunt or when we would curl up on a beaten up couch watching a crappy horror movie that just couldn't get it right and he would softly kiss my head and whisper how much he loved me.

I had changed Dean for the better, hopefully, when we met on a hunt at my old school.

_

* * *

_

I paused walking down the halls of the school. I glanced down the corridors. "Hello?"

_I tightened my hold on the bag I had brought for cheerleading practice and started to walk faster. Another bang echoed down the empty hall. I froze as I felt a breathe at my shoulder. _

_"Get down!" I heard someone yell from further down the hall. I was thrown and slammed against the wall and I heard a sickening crack. _

_"Dean, the girl!" I was suddenly turned over by the substitute gym teacher we had._

_"Mr Webber?" I croaked then held my side in agony. _

_"Sammy, I think she's hurt her ribs." He called and I cast my gaze up as another man covered me in a shadow then bent by my head. _

_"Mr Clarke?" I whispered then blacked out._

* * *

_I woke up to a scratchy mattress and sat straight up then gasped at the pain that broke through the numbness. I cursed and cast a glance around the room. I heard the TV and saw Mr Webber watching it and heard a bang. I jumped as Mr Clarke walked through the door. _

_"Where the hell am I?" I asked alerting them to me. _

_"Brooke, you needed medical attention." Mr Clarke told me, putting down a carrier bag on the table, casting a wary glance at me._

_"Erm, hospital?" I then noticed where I was. A motel room. "What the hell do you want from me? A motel room? You pervs!" I noticed salt by the doors and the windows. "Who the hell are you?"_

_"Brooke-"_

_"And no half assed excuses and blatant lies." By now I seriously doubted they were my teachers, hell I doubted they even were teachers._

_The taller one sighed. "My name's Sam and this is Dean. We're not really teachers. We're… hunters."_

_I raised an eyebrow and my eyes widened. "Like animal hunters or human hunters?"_

_"Neither." I looked at Dean who had turned off the TV and sat forward. "We hunt demons, ghosts, wendigos, werewolves." He cast a gaze over to Sam. "Saving people, hunting things."_

_"Demons, ghosts. Okay. But I don't get you guys, are you like gay or something?" Dean choked on the root beer he had took a sip from while Sam looked green._

_"No, no. We're brothers. Why does everyone think we're gay?" Dean asked Sam once he had recovered._

_"Ignoring the gay remark. What are you doing at my school?" I asked._

_"There seems to be a ghost at your school, one that strikes once a decade on the head cheerleader and two of her squad."_

_"And that happens to be me." I guessed._

_Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're not freaking out?"_

_"Oh I'm freaking out. Demons. Ghost. Brothers who I thought to be gay pretending to be teachers. A ghost after me and my friends. What isn't there to freak out about?"_

_"She forgot to add hunted by the police and FBI." Dean quipped. I stared at him disbelievingly and he winked._

* * *

And that was how I met the Winchesters. Somehow along the line I fell for Dean and he fell for me. Broken as I was. That was when I decided. Decided I was going with him.

* * *

_"I want to come with you." I told him as he packed up his clothes. Sam had left us alone for a while. _

_He paused then continued, not looking at me. "No way."_

_"Why not?" I took a step forward and this time he looked up at me._

_"This world isn't for you Brooke. Ignore it."_

_"No. I can't ignore it when two people I care about are in it. If I forget about it then I forget about you."_

_"Then forget about me." Dean told me._

_"No chance."_

_He took my arms roughly. "I am not going to be the cause of your death. I am not going to be the reason you die. Because I let you come with me. I can't loose another person I care about, Brooke."_

_I stared into his eyes and noticed the slight redness at the corners. "I'm not going to die Dean." I put my hands on his and gently pulled them off of my arms. _

_"How can you say that Brooke? How can you know?"_

_"I don't for sure. But we both know I'm stubborn. And we both know I'll look for you."_

_"Brooke please." I think that was the first time I heard him say that._

_"I'm not taking no for an answer Dean." He looked into my eyes and that was the first time I saw a hint of love in his greeny brown eyes._

* * *

We had compromised that night. I would wait until after graduation and he would teach me how to hunt. So once or twice a month he would come back and teach me. And in that each time I would find myself falling in love.

Everyone thought I was mad when I told them I was going off travelling after high school with the two brothers. I had told Haley and Peyton and the rest of them and yet they couldn't believe I had fallen so hard for Dean and his brother that I would travel around the country and risk my life to be with him.

I smiled at Dean and he smiled back, eyes full of love and I realised there wasn't another person I would risk my life to be with.

Only Dean Winchester…

* * *


	6. Good Boys and Bad Girls

This is for a livejournal table, it's a Dan/Brooke so enjoy...

* * *

All the stories and TV shows go on and on about are the good girls falling for the bad boys.

Obviously they hadn't met _her. _

I mean, he really should have known better than to fall for _her_, he had a perfect 4.0 and well on his way to Yale or Brown or wherever he wanted.

But then _she_ came back.

Back from North Carolina where her parents had sent her for the last two years, Dan could barely remember what she looked like before.

On the first day of Senior year she squealed as she was reunited with her best friends, Serena and Blair, followed by Chuck her partner in crime and Nate her childhood fling. Dressed in what should be standard uniform if she hadn't made alterations, making her skirt at least 3 inches shorter, her blouse neckline lower and brightly coloured tights underneath.

The next time he saw her she was wearing a tight red dress, red lipstick and heels to match and as she said red was her colour. _Passionate, feisty, loyal_.

The time he had fallen for her was when she pressed those red lips to his and let her hold her in his arms. The time he knew he loved her was when after months of trying, he had finally peeled off the layers and got to see her _true soul_.

Then she left again, back to Tree Hill for falling for a nobody.

As Dan said before, stories and TV shows talk about good girls and bad boys but very very obviously they hadn't met her.

_**Brooke Davis**__._

* * *


	7. Against the World

**Peter from Heroes and Brooke for One Tree Hill**

* * *

I pulled on my restraints. God, let me get out of this damn plane. Whatever they had done had left me as dreamy, drugged zombie on the outside but really I was trapped in a room inside my head, looking out a brownish space, light on it. I heard the talking. God someone help!

I pounded on the walls. Anything. Please!

I threw myself at the wall before slumping down. My 'gifts' or 'powers' didn't exactly work. I was blessed with the power of mimicry, I guess like Peter. Except I have to touch the person to get their power. I sighed. Peter. Now he was worth risking my life for. He was my life.

I tried anything. I removed my jumper, throwing it onto the floor and tried to move it with Michel's telekinesis, tried to fry it with Elle's electrokinesis, tried to freeze it with Tracy's power, hell I even tried to use Mohinder's super-damn-strength to rip the damn thing apart. Any power, I tried on the jumper. To know I had them.

Suddenly the room flooded with light.

Peter tore through the woods, away from the crash site. How much would it be worth to have Daphne's damn power? He thought. He kept running before spotting a body obviously fallen from the plane before it had crashed. He paused, did he really want to know whether another person was dead. Another friend? He turned to run before a thought passed through his head. What if this person had actually survived? He turned, approaching the petite orange bundle cautiously. He turned the person over and heard the soft groan. She was alive! He pulled off the hood.

"Brooke?" He whispered, eyes wide. She was meant to be in San Fran visiting a Rachel! Claire's healing powers must have let her survive but that drug was causing the power to weaken with every second. He pulled it and smiled in relief as she gasped out, healing everywhere. He cupped her face, pushing back the brunette hair. Her eyelashes fluttered and the heavy eyelids opened, adjusting to the light.

"My powers…" she gasped out, trailing off.

"Will come back." He smiled, kissing her forehead. He looked around cautiously. "We need to get going."

She pushed herself to her feet, her eyes on him before slumping. He caught her before she hit the floor. He pulled the top half of her shirt off, revealing a tank top so at least she was less obvious in that bright orange. He pulled her into his arms bridal style as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, tickling it.

* * *

Brooke groaned as she woke up, stretching. She froze and sat straight up. This was not her place. Hell this wasn't Rachel's. Where ever she was, it looked… motel-ish, that would be the best way to describe it. Strange how motels had their own adjective now. The plain style with a faded colour somewhere they had hoped to brighten the place but made it look tacky. She was in the bedroom, frowning she got up. A pained yell came from the other room. She glanced at a gun on the dressing table, picking it up and keeping it firmly in her grip, pointing it to the floor for the time being.

She opened the door and gasped.

"Mohinder? Matt?" She looked as a man in a chair yelled in pain. Her eyes widened. Claire's dad.

"Brooke." Peter walked over and stood in front of her view.

"Look, Brooke, we can explain." Mohinder told her in his heavy accent.

"So start explaining why you are torturing a man?" She asked, challenging both men.

"Brooke," Peter took her arm and led her into the bedroom again. "Things have changed, we're being hunted. We're the criminals, my brother's behind it. And Bennet is helping him capture us. We need this information."

She almost collapsed onto the bed. He crouched down, hands on her knees.

"Brooke, how did you get from San Francisco to the airplane?" He stared her straight in the eye.

"I don't…" She trailed off as the memories and images assaulted her, flashing fast and she pulled out with a sharp gasp. "I was with Rachel and they broke into her flat, I tried to fight back but they hit me with this dart."

He nodded and she looked at him, realisation covering her face. She took his face into her hands. "What about you? If your brother…" She stared at him, before kissing. "Oh my god! Peter!"

Brooke pulled Peter onto the bed and they laid on the bed, Peter holding her in his arms. She kissed him again, all over his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Brooke." He murmured, kissing her forehead. His arms tightened around her in a lock. "We're going to get through this. Me and you…"

Brooke smiled as she finished _their words. "Against the world."_

* * *


End file.
